Scattered Skies
by palimpsist
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends, but will it stay that way? Can Sasuke control how he feels? Can Naruto pass this school year? High school fic. SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Rated for swearing and later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A.N. Started a new fic, needed something cute and high schooly. Plus I made them Japanese Punks. Yay! I see them as wearing only h. naoto clothing. They kind of live in Japan, but it's more a weird Japamerica setting. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**

_Beeep beep beep_

_Oh fuck it._ Naruto groaned at his alarm clock as he threw off his covers. He yawned and stretched, combing his fingers through his messy hair. He hated waking up. And he hated it even more when he knew he had to so he could finish the school year. No way he was going to spend all of next year with some lame brats. He disliked the freshman class, to say the least. Plus his friends were awesome.

Still half asleep and grumbling to himself Naruto pulled on a tank top and his favorite hoodie. It was black and orange with an anarchy sign and punk fox on the front. The hood was checkered and had matching orange cat ears. He loved it so much, and everyone admitted, it screamed him. He sifted through his pants trying to decide which ones he should wear today. He eventually settled on some super flattering jeans that had English all over them he didn't understand. Needless to say, English was one of his worst subjects, second only to Algebra 2.

He threw some ramen in the microwave then finished getting ready. The ramen was done by the time he was. _Damn I am good!_ Finishing quickly, Naruto stopped by his bathroom one last time to throw on a little eyeliner and fix his hair. He poked at his new lip ring to see how it was healing up. He tended to heal super fast so it was almost all healed. _I love being me._ Then he threw his converses on and he was out the door.

Sasuke hated it when he accidentally arrived at school early. He supposed that his brother knew it as well and just enjoyed being an asshole way too much. So he leaned against some lockers and glared at everyone while being ogled by fan girls. It was his usual role. He had learned to deal with them, but he still had death wishes for many of the girls. When would they realize he _wasn't FUCKING __**INTERESTED.**_ As he received his third love confession of the morning, he was forced to admit it wasn't going to happen any time soon. He toyed with the idea of telling them he was gay, but dropped it. Chances were it would cause more problems than it would solve. He had tried being the biggest asshole to them; they just enjoyed it, loving his 'attitude'. So he did his best to ignore them.

Naruto entered the student center and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Now at least he wouldn't be suffering alone.

"Oi, Naruto-baka! You are my savior." He shouted in greeting.

Naruto glared and stuck out his tongue, revealing another round piercing, "I told you not to call me that, geesh, talk about gratitude."

"Let's go."

"What? Where? You know I can't miss any more class."

"We still have time. I just can't stand being here any more." Naruto eyed Sasuke's fan girls with reproach.

"I don't blame you." He replied, "By the way, I am loving that shirt." Sasuke had on a t shirt with one striped detachable sleeve, an asymmetrical zipper down the middle and triangles of stripes sewn on. It looked good with the copious amount of chains and belts and such Sasuke seemed to always be wearing. Naruto wrapped his arm around his friend boisterously and led him to the quieter halls of the high school.

"Hn. Thanks."

"Hey, did ja hear about Shika" Naruto asked, always talking.

"Nah, what happened?"

Naruto smiled impishly, "Well, you know how he asked Temari-chan out? She totally said yes and I heard they got a little frisky at the movies." He winked, "Wait to go Shikamaru! Who'da thought, huh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What are you, some kind of house wife?"

"Hey, no need to get upset because you're not getting any. Don't understand why not either, you got girls creaming their panties to be with you, what's the matter?"

"They're not my type."

"Ooooh, the all mighty Uchiha has a type!" said Naruto, now interested. "Who is good enough for such an exalted prince?"

Sasuke paused, "I want someone with… substance. Which all those girls seem to lack."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Amen to that." The bell rang. "See ya in English."

"Hn."

First period for Naruto was Language Arts. He hated it. He was fine with reading and all, but he found most LA classes to be brutal. So he slept, which is what he did most of the time in that class, but he still had a B. On the last book quiz, when he hadn't even read the book, Naruto scored at 97. It didn't really make sense, but whatever, it's not like he _wanted_ to try. His teacher liked him, and had gotten used to it, so it was all good. Jariya-sensei was a pervert, and sometimes Naruto worried he liked him for all the wrong reasons.

He sat next to Hinata and Shikamaru. Hinata always wore a sweatshirt in this class ever since Jariya had complimented her on her 'shirt'. What a creep. She was very shy and currently dating his friend Kiba. She had had a crush on Naruto for awhile, which had been awkward because he knew Kiba liked her. Eventually she gave up and they became friends. Though she was kind of annoying sometimes, Naruto liked her, she was sweet.

Shikamaru was a lazy son of a bitch. And a genius. And kinda sexy. Naruto probably would have considered dating him if he wasn't already going out with Temari. Although, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if Shikamaru was bi or not. Naruto usually had excellent gaydar, but it was hard to tell with him. He certainly leaned more towards women. Shika was always wearing fishnet shirts.

About halfway through the period he realized he hadn't asked Shikamaru about his date yet, he'd only gotten some details from Kiba. He quickly scribbled down a note, 'Hey, tell me about your date last weekend! You two kids didn't get too crazy now did you?' Shika scoffed when he read it, 'What you want to hear all the vulgar details? I might ruin your poor little mind.' 'Aww, come on, you told Kiba!' 'Oh, so that's how you know, last time I tell him anything. Telling you would be worse, you never shut up.'

He continued prodding him to tell him about the date till the end of the class, but the most he got out of Shikamaru was 'I'd tell you how I got her moaning my name, but then she would beat us to death.' The bell rang.

So next Naruto headed over to Algebra 2 where he spent forty-five minutes of excruciating pain and understood little. He figured he would get Sasuke-teme to help him with his homework later. As the bastard continuously loved to point out, he was in the advanced math class and found it to be the easiest subject in the world.

Though it dragged on, eventually the class ended and Naruto when to English. He went in and sat down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke rested his hands on his fingers as he watched the blonde idiot enter the room and sit down. _Why do I have such a stupid best friend?_ He asked himself. Said blonde was frantically searching through his orange messenger bag for his homework which he 'swears he did'. _What a load of bullshit, he never does homework for this class_.

"Hey Teme, can I copy your homework, I think I left mine at home?" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck

Sasuke handed it over, knowing it was useless to hold back, he wanted his best friend in his grade again next year.

"Thanks a lot!" Naruto began scribbling down answers furiously, knowing that Kakashi-sensei wasn't going to be there for another few minutes at least. "By the way, can you help me with my algebra homework after school?"

"I guess I could, but I have to go to dinner with my Jerk-off brother and his new boy-toy." Sasuke grimaced at the thought, Itachi loved to think of new ways to make his life a living hell.

Naruto laughed, "Ha, sucks for you. Can't you get out of it?"

Sasuke though for a minute, "Nah, I think it would just be worse the next time then. You want to come?"

"Depends, what's his new boy like?"

"Weird guy, very pale, almost blue, kinda jagged look to him, his name is Kisame. Kind of blue-grey hair. Reminds me of a shark. I think that was his nickname at the club Itachi picked him up at." Sasuke remembered how creped out he was the first time he met the man. His brother had questionable taste in men.

Naruto finished coping the homework, "Done! I don't know, sounds like a pretty horrific evening to me. Why don't you tell Itachi you have to help me with school and come eat over at my place?"

Sasuke was easily persuaded and he really didn't want to do this anyways, "Yeah, I guess I can do that. Then he can pound that guy into the wall without worrying about me being there. God it's awful sometimes."

"I know Sasuke. Life is hard." Naruto pouted and looked empathetic.

Sasuke glared. Finally Kakashi-sensei entered the room making up some crap about why he was late. No one bothered to listen anymore.

The rest of class was spent reviewing the homework and reading a passage in English they would have to translate for homework.

The bell rang and Sasuke and Naruto headed towards the cafeteria for Lunch.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" A pink haired girl clad in a jean skirt and striped polo ran up to them and addressed Sasuke, "How was your weekend? You should have come to the party, it was so much fun! Heehee, a bunch happened."

Sasuke shrugged her off as she attempted to attach herself to his arm, "Hn. Sakura, if you keep being so clingy your girlfriend might get jealous."

Sakura was an odd girl. Last year she completely changed her style to be more punk to try and go out with Sasuke. She claimed she loved him and all that shit. She constantly fought Ino, her rival and former friend, over him. Then Ino and Sakura started dating. It didn't make much sense, but girls were weird. At least it got Sakura to start dressing and acting like herself. And she was a little less annoying, at least bearable. Naruto had had a huge crush on her when she was after Sasuke, which annoyed him to no end. God, what would he see in that girl? She had been very hostile to him, mostly because he was so close to Sasuke. But now they more or less got along.

"Oh she doesn't mind, you know that offer for a threesome still stands!" Sakura smiled, now she was just teasing him, but Sasuke still looked disgusted.

"I want to have a threesome!" Naruto cut it.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said.

Ino walked up with a sandwich, "What's up?"

Sakura embraced the girl around her waist, "I was seeing if Sasuke had changed his mind about the threesome."

"Oh did he?"

"No." Sakura pouted, "I'm sure he will someday though."

"I doubt it." Sasuke muttered.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, except when Naruto accidentally lit a kid on fire during cooking, but it was only a minor burn. Sasuke and Naruto walked home to his house after school, intending to get some work done. But then Naruto mentioned some pot he had scored during fifth period and they stopped by a creek to smoke it.

"You know Sasuke," He took a hit, "School sucks."

"Hn, no kidding." Naruto passed him the bong.

They took a few more hits each and started back on their way to Naruto's house.

"You know, when Temari wears fishnets she looks like a pineapple!"

Sasuke laughed, a rare thing for him, partly an effect of the weed, partly an effect of Naruto. He was just happier when he was around him. Naruto did that to people.

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled, moving closer to him, "Do you like anyone now?"

Naruto giggled, "Maybe. Have you ever liked anyone?"

"Yeah, course I have. Who do you like?"

He smiled and bit his lip ring, "It's a secret."

"Come on! We're buddies! You can tell me!" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto.

"Guess!"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in thought, "Shikamaru?"

"I'd do him, but he has a girlfriend."

Sasuke laughed, "You couldn't actually fuck him, he would fall asleep in the middle of it."

Naruto laughed, "Hey, we're at my house!" he seemed surprised. He pulled out the key to his apartment and opened the door.

They threw down their things by the door, "Man am I hungry." Naruto wandered into the kitchen, all thoughts on food now. Sasuke walked in on him shoveling ice crème into his mouth. His face was covered in it. _I could lick that off._ Sasuke thought. _Wait, what? Never mind._ Sasuke opened a bag of cheetos and started eating. Naruto grabbed a handful of cheetos and dipped them in ice crème.

"Ewww!!" Sasuke said.

"Nah, it's good, try it." Naruto shoved a spoonful of ice crème and cheetos into Sasuke's mouth, making him gag. "Like it?"

He made a disgusted face, "No, it's so gross."

"You hate everything." Naruto said.

Sasuke got some grape soda out of the fridge and drank out of the bottle. Naruto walked over and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder as he drank. Then he reached down quickly and pinched him on the nipple causing Sasuke to jump and spray grape soda all over the floor as Naruto could hardly breath he was laughing so hard. Sasuke tried to glare at him but just started laughing as well.

"You're such a fucking moron!" Sasuke said. "I'm gonna go call Itachi and tell him I'm not coming tonight."

He took his cell phone from his backpack and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Itachi, I can't make it tonight, I have to help Naruto with his homework or he'll fail."

"You know I really wanted you to be there."

"Just think of how much more time you can spend alone with Kisame now, though!"

"Well I guess. But next time you better not flake out on me. Don't come home too late."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye."

He tossed his phone aside and wandered back to the kitchen to find Naruto.


End file.
